Merrie Melodies (The New Looney Tunes Show)
Merrie Melodies is a recurring wraparound segment of The New Looney Tunes Show, being a new version of the homonymous The Looney Tunes Show skits. Synopsis A series of music videos which contains original and public domain songs, including the ones from Looney Tunes, Tiny Toons Adventures, Animaniacs, etc. Episodes ''The Great Warrior and the Rabbit'' *'Plot:' A parody of Wagner's Siegfried with Elmer as the titular hero and Bugs as Brunnhilde (a remake of What's Opera, Doc?). *'Sung by:' Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) and Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *'Lyrics by:' Michael Maltese (original) ''The Monkey Song'' *'Plot:' Dr. Scratchansniff sings about his tumultuous relationship with the Warners (a remake of the ''Animaniacs'' song short of the same name). *'Sung by:' Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (voiced by Rob Paulsen), Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *'Lyrics by:' Tom Ruegger *'Trivia:' This is one of the episodes to be animated by Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment)'s expensive and high-quality "A" team, Telecom Animation Film in Japan. ''Little Old Slappy From Pasadena'' *'Plot:' Slappy speedily drives her brand new car all over town in order to deliver a letter (a remake of the ''Animaniacs'' song short of the same name). *'Sung by:' (archive recordings, guest stars) and Slappy Squirrel (non-speaking) *'Lyrics by:' Tom Minton *'Trivia:' One of the episodes to be animated at Rough Draft Studios in South Korea. ''Diary of an Unlucky Cat'' *'Plot:' Penelope writes a diary about her bad luck. *'Sung by:' Penelope Pussycat (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *'Lyrics by:' TBD ''You're Stupid'' *'Plot:' Daffy sings (and annoys) about Porky and Petunia, saying they're stupid, only for not paying him. *'Sung by:' Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Porky Pig (speaking, voiced by Bob Bergen) and Petunia Pig (speaking, voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Lyrics by:' TBD ''I'm Mad'' *'Plot:' Yakko, Wakko and Dot bicker constantly as Dr. Scratchansniff gets them ready for a car trip (a remake of the ''Animaniacs'' song short of the same name). *'Sung by:' Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (voiced by Rob Paulsen), Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *'Lyrics by:' Randy Rogel *'Trivia: '''This is one of the episodes to be animated by Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment)'s expensive and high-quality "A" team, Telecom Animation Film in Japan. ''Stand by Me *'Plot:' Bugs and Daffy sing "Stand by Me", while unfortunate events keep happening to Porky (based on by and inspired by the homonymous videoclip from Timon & Pumbaa). *'Sung by:' Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Porky Pig (speaking, voiced by Bob Bergen) and Elmer Fudd (laugh only, voiced by Billy West) *'Lyrics by:' TBD ''I Tawt I Taw A Putty Tat'' *'Plot:' A series of gags depicting the cats attempting to capture Tweety, while they sing the classic song (based on the original song by Mel Blanc and inspired by the homonymous short, adding more lyrics for the other cats). *'Sung by:' Tweety (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Sylvia (voiced by Tara Strong), Sylvester Junior (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Penelope Pussycat (voiced by Tress MacNeille), Claude Cat (voiced by Billy West), Babbit (voiced by Billy West), Catstello (voiced by Jim Cummings) and Granny (speaking, voiced by June Foray) *'Lyrics by:' Alan Livingston, Billy May and Warren Foster (original), Sherri Stoner and Tom Ruegger (adaption) ''Daffy's Rhapsody'' *'Plot:' Elmer Fudd pursues Daffy Duck during a anti-hunting musical performance (based on the original song by Mel Blanc and inspired by the homonymous short). *'Sung by:' Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) and Elmer Fudd (speaking, voiced by Billy West) *'Lyrics by:' Warren Foster, Michael Maltese and Billy May (original) ''We Are in Love'' *'Plot:' Dot sings about her love interest with Skippy (based on the homonymous song from The Looney Tunes Show). *'Sung by:' Dot Warner (voiced by Tress MacNeille) and Skippy Squirrel (voiced by ) *'Lyrics by:' TBD ''Public Enemies Ballad'' *'Plot:' A Texan singer sings about Bunny and Claude being chased by the police (loosely based on The Ballad of Bunny and Claude, a song sung during the openings of the two Bunny and Claude cartoons). *'Sung by:' Bunny, Claude (speaking, voiced by Kath Soucie and Maurice LaMarche, respectively), Barnyard Dawg (as the Sheriff, non-speaking cameo) and Offscreen Texan Singer (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Lyrics by:' Cal Howard (original) and Sherri Stoner (adaption) ''What's Up, Doc? *'Plot:' On his typical routine, Bugs annoys and outsmarts Elmer while singing (an extended remake of the homonymous song). *'Sung by:' Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) and Elmer Fudd (speaking, voiced by Billy West) *'Lyrics by:' Warren Foster (original) ''Skunk Funk *'Plot:' Pepé Le Pew and his apprentice Fifi La Fume sing a duet about their irresistibility at the same time they stalk on other cats with white stripes (based on the homonymous song from The Looney Tunes Show). *'Sung by:' Pepé Le Pew (voiced by Maurice LaMarche), Fifi La Fume (voiced by Kath Soucie), Sylvester (non-speaking), Sylvia (non-speaking), Sylvester Junior (non-speaking), Furrball (non-speaking), Penelope Pussycat (non-speaking), Claude Cat (non-speaking), Babbit (non-speaking), Catstello (non-speaking) and Rita (non-speaking) *'Lyrics by:' TBD ''Pinky and the Cat'' *'Plot:' Pinky has Sylvester as his new friend, but the cat's plans are very different from Pinky's ones (extended remake of the homonymous song, based on the spin-off opening). *'Sung by:' Male singers (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Maurice LaMarche, Jess Harnell and Jim Cummings), Pinky (speaking, voiced by Rob Paulsen) and Sylvester (speaking, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *'Lyrics by:' Tom Ruegger ''Sad Ballad'' *'Plot:' Elmyra decides to sing about her love for bunnies at the same time she chases them. *'Sung by:' Elmyra Duff (voiced by Cree Summer), Bugs Bunny (speaking, voiced by Jeff Bergman), Lola Bunny (speaking, voiced by Kath Soucie), Buster Bunny (speaking, voiced by Charlie Adler) and Babs Bunny (speaking, voiced by Tress MacNeille) *'Lyrics by:' TBD ''I'm Cute'' *'Plot:' Dot sings about how cute she is with backup by her brothers Yakko and Wakko (a remake of the ''Animaniacs'' song short of the same name). *'Sung by:' Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *'Lyrics by:' Randy Rogel *'Trivia: '''This is one of the episodes to be animated by Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment)'s expensive and high-quality "A" team, Telecom Animation Film in Japan. ''Yakko's World *'Plot:' Yakko names all (well, most) of the nations of the world (a remake of the ''Animaniacs'' song short of the same name). *'Sung by:' Yakko Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Lyrics by:' Randy Rogel (original), Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone (adaption) *'Trivia: '''This is one of the episodes to be animated by Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment)'s expensive and high-quality "A" team, Telecom Animation Film in Japan. ''Variety Speak *'Plot:' When Wakko wants to know what Variety is after looking at a magazine he never seen before, Yakko and Dot teach him all about the lingo used in the magazine (a remake of the ''Animaniacs'' song short of the same name). *'Sung by:' Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *'Lyrics by:' TBD *'Trivia: '''This is one of the episodes to be animated by Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment)'s expensive and high-quality "A" team, Telecom Animation Film in Japan. ''Here Comes Attila *'Plot:' To the tune of Get Out the Way, Old Dan Tucker, Bugs and Daffy sing all about the tyrant warrior Attila the Hun. *'Sung by:' Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) and Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *'Lyrics by:' TBD ''Babsie Girl'' *'Plot:' Babs and Buster sing a duet about the world they live (spoof of ). *'Sung by:' Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) and Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) *'Lyrics by:' TBD ''Macadamia Nut'' *'Plot:' The Warners join the remaining cast in a parody of Macarena (a remake of the ''Animaniacs'' song short of the same name). *'Sung by:' Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *'Lyrics by:' Tom Ruegger ''Acme Acres, Acme Acres'' *'Plot:' Bugs, Daffy and Porky sing about what their home town has to offer (spoof of ). *'Sung by:' Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) and Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) *'Lyrics by:' TBD ''Daima Chekeshaji'' *'Plot:' The Warners teach Buster and Babs their style of life and zaniness (spoof of ). *'Sung by:' Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively), Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) and Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *'Lyrics by:' TBD ''Let It Fall'' *'Plot:' Babs (dressed as Elsa) and Dot (dressed as Anna) sing a song about anvils at the same time they dispute the role of lead singer during the song (spoof of ). *'Sung by:' Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) and Dot Warner (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *'Lyrics by:' Paul Rugg, Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone ''We'll Make a Toon Out of You'' *'Plot:' Bugs and Daffy have a long way to make their students to be real toons (spoof of ). *'Sung by:' Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler), Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille), Plucky Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) and Unseen Male Singers (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Maurice LaMarche, Jess Harnell and Jim Cummings) *'Lyrics by:' Sherri Stoner and Rachel Ramras Trivia *The segment's opening uses the That's All Folks theme variant from Blooper Bunny. Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:Mini-Skits